U. S. Pat. No. 2,849,112 issued Aug. 26, 1958 discloses a can carrier of the wrap around type in which the can chimes both top and bottom are arranged so as to reside in slits formed in the top and bottom edges of both side walls. Chimed cans under adverse conditions may tear the end corners of the carrier and thus effectively destroy the package. A pair of spaced scores are formed astride an inwardly folded panel and form embossments which reinforce the carrier at the upper and lower corners thereof at both ends of the carrier.
U. S. Pat. No. 2,872,036 issued Feb. 3, 1959 discloses a paperboard wrap around carrier for cans having inwardly folded reinforcing strips disposed about the end edges of the carrier and in which parallel double score lines are formed at the carrier corners which are out of alignment with the packaged can chimes and which thereby serve to strengthen the carrier.
U. S. Pat. No. 2,933,867 issued Apr. 26, 1960 includes an incidental disclosure of short slits formed at the top and bottom end corners of the carrier which serve to prevent tearing of the carrier structure due to the fact that these small slits are disposed in transverse relation to the carrier corners and close to the ends of the wrapper both top and bottom.